


Throne

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, empress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The Emperor has strict rules about who is allowed on the throne. The Empress and General disobey those rules and are taken back to the rulers’ quarters to be dealt with.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 9





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I have something sweet in the works for the next installment, but for now have this

After all these years, Hux’s hands still shook when he touched the Empress. The same went for when he touched Kylo.

But right now, as his fingertips gently ran across her exposed thigh and the other firmly held her waist, his hand still trembled.

Lita pressed gentle kisses to the underside of his jaw, giggling whenever his breathing hitched as she nipped his skin.

Kylo had given them specific instructions. Wait in the throne room for him but neither of them were to sit directly on the throne. The arms were fine but not the seat itself.

Neither of them had listened. Lita had urged Armitage to sit on the throne and she had immediately made herself comfortable on his lap. 

“Kylo was feeling dominant this morning. Hopefully he’s still in that mood.”

Hux moaned at the idea. Lita pressed her lips to Armitage’s, stroking his cheek.

The doors opened and Kylo entered. He dismissed the guards and stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne, arms crossed over his chest.

“And what do my beautiful empress and general think they’re up to?”

Lita pulled away from Armitage but not before he nipped at her lower lip.

“We were lonely,  _ cyar’ika.”  _ Lita nuzzled her nose against Armitage’s cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his cheekbone.

“You directly disobeyed me.”

“Did we?” Hux asked, turning to Lita. 

“I don’t think so. At least, I didn’t.  _ I’m _ not on the throne.” She gave Armitage a kiss before turning to Kylo.

“Both of you, off. And don’t touch one another.”

Both of them looked rather pouty as they moved to stand by Kylo. 

The emperor removed his helmet, tossing it aside. Lita wet her lips, desperately wanting to touch him. She reached out a hand for him to take. Kylo took her hand, pulling Lita flush against him. Her hand found its place resting on his cheek.

“Why do I have the feeling that my beautiful, naughty empress was the one to encourage Armitage to sit on  _ my _ throne?” Lita glanced down at his chest before looking back up at Kylo’s face. He pressed a kiss to her palm. “Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Go sit beside the throne.”

Lita slyly smiled at Kylo, getting on her toes to kiss him. Kylo caught her jaw and leaned closer to her. He, however, did not kiss her. Instead, he bit Lita’s lip. She whined when he pulled away.

“Kylo, please kiss me.”

“No, sweetheart. Bad girls get punished.” His eyes flicked to the throne. “Go on.”

Lita and Armitage loved when Kylo was like this. They loved toying with him to see what punishments he’d give. Kylo loved it, too.

She perched herself on the arm of the throne, pulling that same pouty expression she always used on Kylo and Armitage.

“Don’t act like a brat. You know what you did.” Kylo turned his attention to Armitage. “You, my love, have also been bad. Better behaved than Lita but still naughty.” Kylo grabbed Hux’s waist, pulling him closer before kissing him. Armitage moaned into the kiss, giving Kylo an opportunity to slip his tongue into Hux’s mouth.

“Kylo,  _ cyare,  _ maybe we should go home,” Lita suggested from where she sat. Kylo pulled away from Armitage, looking up at Lita.

He had plans now. All the toys and restraints would be at his disposal. Maybe he’d bring out the riding crop. Or at least  _ one  _ from Lita’s collection. She had an array of different shapes, materials and strengths. They were displayed on the wall beside their bed, all nicely laid horizontally in a column. Kylo favored a black leather crop that was stiffer than the others. It hit harder and left the Empress’ thighs and ass a nice shade of red when she was being a brat. Sometimes she’d be sore for a few days after and Kylo would have to shift her on his lap to allow Lita more comfort. 

Kylo grabbed his helmet and they departed. Back in their quarters, Kylo went to the bedroom and grabbed his preferred crop off the wall.

“On your knees, my love,” Kylo told Lita. She slid down to kneel before settling down on top of her legs. “Wait there.” Kylo went to where Armitage stood. “In the chair, legs spread.”

When they were both positioned how he wanted, Kylo sat at the edge of the bed, looking at both of them.

“Kylo,” Lita whined. His gaze snapped to her and a hand grabbed her jaw. 

“What is it?”

“Touch me please.”

Kylo tested the crop on his hand, slapping it against his palm. Lita visibly straightened at the sound, one of her hands grasping at Kylo’s thigh.

“Get undressed and on the bed.”

Lita stood and went to Armitage.

“Help me undress,  _ cyare?” _

He was  _ more  _ than happy to help. The more skin that was revealed as Hux undid each fastener, the harder it got to breathe. He pressed soft kisses to her spine and shoulders.

Lita pushed the gown from her shoulders and stepped out of the pool of fabric around her ankles.

“Armitage, get on the bed. Against the headboard,” Kylo ordered. While Armitage quickly undressed, Kylo grabbed Lita from behind, pulling her back against him. “Oh, sweetheart, look how  _ handsome  _ our general is.” He bent down to kiss Lita’s neck, biting and sucking a few marks onto the skin he hadn’t already marked. Armitage was on the bed, practically shaking with anticipation. “Why don’t you reward him for being so good to us, Empress?” Kylo released her and gave Lita a small nudge forward. “Be a good girl and suck the general’s cock.”

Lita climbed onto the bed and between Armitage’s legs. She gave him a quick kiss before settling between his thighs. Hux took a shuddering breath when Lita kissed the tip of his cock and he whimpered as she took him into her mouth, tongue flattened against the underside of his dick.

Kylo placed the end of the riding crop on Lita’s spine, gently dragging it back towards himself before laying a harsh hit to her ass. Lita moaned around Armitage, who grabbed at the sheets, clenching his teeth.

“Sweetheart.” Kylo was beginning to undress himself. 

Lita pulled away from Armitage, who whined at the loss of contact. He bit back a moan as she reached down to stroke his cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Kylo, please!”

Kylo placed a hand between her shoulders, pushing her down. Lita bent over once again, tongue darting out to lick the head of Armitage’s cock a few times before taking him into her mouth once again. Armitage gathered her hair into a loose ponytail so he could see her face better and possibly control her movements.

“Needy little thing,” he groaned.

“Isn’t she?” Kylo asked, pulling Lita’s panties down before pushing inside. The sensation drew a low moan from her throat. Kylo began to thrust slowly at first but it was still  _ rough. _

“Oh, my darling, you can take me deeper, can’t you?” Hux gently pushed Lita’s head down and she felt her nose brush his lower stomach. She held him there for a moment before Armitage pulled her off part way. “Good girl, darling.”

Lita moaned around him again, making Hux give her hair a sharp tug. He was  _ so close. _

Kylo’s hands dug into her hips enough to bruise. He reached around to rub her clit, making Lita’s eyes roll back.

Armitage thrust up into her throat and held her head still as he came.

“Swallow it, darling.  _ All  _ of it.” Lita obeyed his orders and looked up at Armitage. Her lipstick was smeared and there was a definite flush creeping along her cheeks. “Does it feel good, love?”

“Yes! Oh, Kylo! Harder!”

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come on my cock. There’s my good girl.” Lita’s eyes rolled back as she clenched around him.

“Oh,  _ fuck! Kylo!” _

Kylo followed shortly after, pulling Lita’s hips against his to come inside her. He moaned softly, eyes slipping shut for a moment. Kylo pulled out before Lita shifted to collapse on the bed beside Armitage. Kylo laid beside her.

Hux pressed a soft kiss to Lita’s forehead.

“We should get you cleaned up, love,” he murmured.

“Mmm, in a little bit.”

“Armitage, maybe you and the empress should take a bath.”

Lita pressed a kiss to Armitage’s jaw.

Kylo started cleaning up after they had gone into the refresher. Then he heard something that was unexpected but  _ very  _ pleasant.

“Oh, Armitage!”

He listened a little closer, hearing the soft moans, giggling and the faint sound of splashing.

He finished cleaning up, set the crop back in its usual place and made the bed for the three of them.

He had a feeling they would all be sleeping very well. 


End file.
